Sly Cooper: Tales of Thieves
by Sonic-the-Superstar
Summary: My Sly Cooper alternate universe fan fiction series. If you really like the normal canon and dislike any changes done to it then this isn't for you.
1. Origins of a Thief Part 1

Ancient Gems Museum, Washington State, USA 12:00 a.m.

Up on the roof of the museum, a raccoon in dark blue clothing opened the skylight looking into the museum below. "I'm heading inside now", he said into a walkie talkie. "Jim took care of the guards so it should be safe to enter", replied a female voice. The raccoon tossed a rope down and slides down on it. He saw the world's largest diamond on display. "Come to papa!" he said while snatching it putting the diamond into a sack and leaves a card in shape of a raccoon mask in its place. He climbed up the rope and closed the skylight behind him.

There on the roof was a small airplane with a female turtle in the cockpit and a large pink-skinned male hippo whose arms were covered in tattoos sitting behind her. Before the raccoon could take another step a gun was pointed at him from behind. He turned around and saw a male fox. "Hold it right there Cooper! You're not escaping from me this time!" he had a Spanish accent. "Hello Sergio. I'd like to stay and chat but my gang's waiting for me. See ya!" the raccoon said calmly as he made a run for the airplane while Sergio fired shots from his shock pistol at the raccoon. The turtle quickly started the plane and they took flight leaving Sergio in rage. "I'll get you Connor Cooper and your Cooper Gang if it's the last thing I do!" he yelled as he watched them fly into the night.

The three enjoyed the ride. "That was close. For a minute I thought Sergio had you", the hippo wiped away some sweat. "That guy could never catch us in a million years, Jim", Connor smiled. "He's right. As long as we're a team, no officer of the law could ever dream of catching us", said the turtle. "I couldn't have said it better Dianna", said Connor as he relaxed enjoying the breeze going through his fur.

* * *

Part 1 of 4 of the first episode in the first arc of my Sly Cooper fan fiction series. The series opens with the theft of the world's largest diamond introducing Sly Cooper's father Connor Cooper and his Cooper Gang Dr. Dianna Turtle, Bentley's mother and Murray's father Jim the Hippo as well as Carmelita's father Sergio Montoya Fox.

This is told like a TV show because it helps keep all my AU series organized.

Sorry for the super short chapter.

Connor Cooper (c) Sucker Punch & Sanzaru Games

Dr. Dianna Turtle, Jim the Hippo & Sergio Montoya Fox (c) Me


	2. Origins of a Thief Part 2

Years Later

Each of the Cooper Gang members had split up, getting married and having children. They each had sons. Connor's son was named Sly Cooper. On Sly's 8th birthday, Connor gave him an old book that has been passed down through their family for generations since the ancient Egyptian times. It was called the _Thievius Raccoonus_.

As Sly sat on his father's knee, Connor told him stories of their ancestors' heists including his own. Sly was amazed with these stories and decided he wanted to be just like his family before him. "Dad, I wanna grow up to be just like you and our ancestors!" Sly told his father. Connor patted his son on the head. "You will son and I'll be here to teach you everything about becoming a master thief", he said. Sly smiled excitedly. Just then, Connor heard his wife scream. He rushed to the front door and saw his wife Kathryn laying unconscious on the floor next to a large male bulldog and a female alligator. "What did you do to my wife?! You'll pay for this!" Connor screamed at them. It didn't take long before he started fighting with them.

Sly hearing all the commotion peeks out from behind the door in the living room and is terrified to see his mother on the floor and his father fighting two strangers. He hugged the Thievius Raccoonus tight with fear. The alligator spotted Sly watching the struggle and approached the boy. She picks him up by the back of his shirt. "Now aren't you da cutest thing ah've evah seen!" she says and snatches the book out of Sly's hands. "Hey that's mine!" Sly yelled at her. Connor saw his son in the alligator's claws. "You put my son down or so help me I'll-" but before he could rescue Sly, he was punched hard in the back of head knocking him unconscious. The alligator dropped Sly. "We got the stinkin' book and the raccoon so let's get outta here before the cops show up", said the bulldog as he threw Connor over his shoulders. The two left the scene with the thief and Thievius Raccoonus in tow leaving Sly all alone with his unconscious mother.

Sometime Later

The police finally arrived hours later at the Cooper residence after receiving calls from neighbors. They found a tearful Sly shaking his mother trying to wake her up. Inspector Sergio Montoya Fox, Connor's old acquaintance examines the crime scene. He rules out that it was a break in seeing that the entire living room was in disarray, one of the many signs of a struggle. One of the officers checked Kathryn's pulse and pronounced her dead. "What are we going to do with the child?" one of the other officers asked Sergio. "His mother is dead and his father is nowhere in sight, I'll have to take him to the nearest orphanage", answered Sergio.

He had Sly gather up all of his stuff and was escorted into Sergio's police car. He was dropped off at Happy Camper's Orphanage.

* * *

Part 2 of 4. Instead of Sly's father being murdered he was kidnapped while only his mother was killed.


	3. Origins of a Thief Part 3

While at the orphanage, Sly was surprised to find his friends Bentley and Murray there as well. "Bentley! Murray! What are you guys doing here?" Sly asked them. "These two big scary people came into my house and took my mom!" Bentley, a turtle with glasses, a white shirt and bowtie answered. "Two big scary people came into my house too and took my dad!" Murray, a pink hippopotamus wearing only a blue shirt told him. Sly became suspicious and wondered if the kidnapping of their parents were all somehow connected.

As time went on, the trio found out the orphanage's nasty headmistress, Ms. Puffin, had been keeping all the children's cookies to herself. Sly figured they had to somehow get the cookies back and remembering the stories his dad told him, he knew he had to. At first Bentley and Murray weren't sure about trying to steal the cookies back afraid they were going to get caught. "But if we don't get them back, none of us will never enjoy the taste of chocolate chip EVER again!" Sly argued. "No cookies, EVER again?!" gasped Murray in horror. "Come on guys, we need to get those cookies back NOW!" Murray said as he dragged Sly and Bentley back to their room to make a plan.

Soon, Bentley had come up with the perfect plan to get the cookie jar. It involved waiting until Ms. Puffin left her office for the night. Once she was finally gone, Sly hid in the trash can with Bentley's cupinator, a simple device with two paper cups attached to each end of a long string. "Bentley do you read me?" Sly asked holding the cup to his right ear. Bentley and Murray were outside of the office next to the window. "I copy you Sly. Start operation: Cookie Stealing!" he said. The cookie jar was on top of the bookshelf. Sly had to push Ms. Puffin's desk closer to the lamp on the tall mini table next to the bookshelf. He then climbed the desk onto the table and jumped on the lamp's switch and swung from it to get onto the bookshelf.

Once done, Sly climbed the bookshelf and made it to the top. But he heard someone walking and whistling in the hall. "Uh is that you guys in the hall? I thought you were gonna wait outside", Sly asked through the cup. "What? We are outside! That must be the janitor coming! Sly get outta there!" Bentley exclaimed. But Sly wasn't about to give up just yet. He threw all the cookies in his hat and with the string tied around Sly and to Murray's tricycle, he was pulled out of there.  
The boys were upset that the plan failed. "My perfect plan wasn't so perfect after all", Bentley said sadly. "Don't say that buddy", said Sly. "We didn't get the cookies! My plan failed!" exclaimed Bentley. Then Sly took off his hat showing the cookies inside of it. "Lucky I inherited my dad's quick hands", Sly told them. "Hooray!" Bentley and Murray cheered. "Then I am a genius! Just like my mom!" Bentley said as he and his friends dug into the cookies.

* * *

Part 3 of 4. Since they're parents are friends it would make sense that Sly, Bentley and Murray would have known each other before going to the orphanage.

Anyway, here is the famous cookie heist.


End file.
